Divertido Verano
by Brida-Weasley
Summary: Es mi primer Fic, espero que les gusten, realemnte me costó trabajo terminarlo pero aqui está.
1. Brida

Capitulo 1: BRIDA  
  
  
  
El mismo día que salieron de la estación, cuando Harry regresaba a casa de los Dursley, tío Vernon hizo una potente exclamación.  
  
-¡Miren eso!- dijo en con admiración y envidia -¡es hermosa!- y dirigiéndose a tía Petunia volvió a decir -algún día tendremos una igual solo para los Dursley- dijo como si quisiera que en ese momento Harry no estuviera con ellos.  
  
A un lado del auto de tío Vernon, se hallaba una hermosa y lujosa Limousine que parecía llevar la misma dirección que los Dursley, Harry se asomó por la ventanilla, y en ese momento el vidrio de la limousine bajaba para dejar ver el rostro de una chica de no más de quince años, era bonita, y Harry se dio cuenta de que llevaba un pequeño gato dormido en su regazo, y que ella le sonreía y le hacía un guiño del ojo; Dudley lo apartó con su pesado cuerpo que no parecía haber cambiado mucho en ese entonces, pero para cuando pudo asomarse, el vidrio de aquel auto había vuelto a subir y Dudley no pudo ver nada.  
  
Para cuando llegaron al número 4 del Privet Drive, la limousine ya había pasado de largo la casa, haciendo que tío Vernon lanzara una desilusionada exclamación; durante todo el camino tío Vernon hacía suposiciones sobre lo que aquel auto haría siguiendo el suyo, suposiciones tales como que quizá llevarían algún pariente lejano que los buscaba para dejarles una gran cantidad de dinero a él y su familia, o cosas por el estilo.  
  
Harry llegó a su habitación, dejó su baúl y a Hedwin en el lugar acostumbrado y se animó a asomarse ala ventana, 3 casas más adelante, justo en el número 7 del Privet Drive se hallaba la gran limousine justo frente a la gran puerta de brillante caoba que lucia impecable a pesar del gran moño negro que la adornaba.  
  
Se decidió a entrar y tenderse en la cama, pero algo llamó su atención en la ventana, el pequeño gato que había visto enroscado en el regazo de aquella niña, parecía estar sentado en el marco de su ventana, con un pedazo de pergamino colocado en su collar del que colgaba un cascabel, sus azules ojos brillaban y parecían haber sido pintados con jun pedazo del cielo, era un siamés y sin duda tendría un bonito nombre. Harry tomó el trozo de pergamino que estaba escrito con una caligrafía muy redondeada pero bonita y un poco extraña, leyó:  
  
Harry:  
  
Encuéntrame junto a la limousine en 15 minutos, deseo cocerte, no tardes mucho  
  
Chao.  
  
atte.  
  
Brida  
  
Cuándo subió la mirada para ver bien al gato, éste había desaparecido. ¿Quién era ella? ¿Deseaba conocerlo? ¿Por qué? De cualquier manera se las arregló para salir a pesar de que Dudley quería taparle el paso (y con su volumen si que lo lograría). Quince minutos después se encontraba ante la gran limousine en el número 7 del Privet Drive  
  
-Hola Harry- musitó una voz tenue y melodiosa de una niña no mayor que Hermione  
  
-Hola- respondió Harry dudoso -¿Quién eres?  
  
Ella miró a su alrededor, cogió al gato que se hallaba a sus pies y subió al auto, dirigió una mirada examinadora al número 4 y dijo a Harry que subiera, cerró la puerta justo a tiempo, segundos después vio salir a si regordete primo de la casa  
  
-¿Quién eres?- repitió Harry  
  
-Me llamo Brida – dijo con un marcado acento extranjero que Harry no había oído antes.  
  
-Yo te he visto antes- dijo Harry tratando de recordar y lanzando una vista examinadora a la brujita que tenía enfrente.  
  
-Si, estaba con Diggory el día que te presentó a su padre en la tienda de campaña.  
  
-¿Diggory? Este... si pero....  
  
-No te preocupes, el mundo no se detiene porque alguien muera, el profesor Dumbledore dice que para una persona organizada la muerte es solo una nueva aventura.  
  
-Si pero.... tu.... Dumbledore...  
  
-Yo pertenezco a Hogwarts desde el año pasado, me mudé con mi abuela, pero soy de América, de México, así que acabo de terminar mi primer curso en Hogwarts, pertenezco a la casa de Griffindor aunque voy un curso delante de ustedes.  
  
-¿Ustedes?  
  
-Si, Ron Hermione y tú, los he visto juntos, además de que conozco bien a Ron, y a los Weasley, son geniales  
  
-¿Los Weasley?  
  
-También conozco a Fred y George, nos vimos en las cocinas cuando trataba de consolar a Winkie y ellos robaban comida para la celebración.  
  
-¿también conoces a Winkie?  
  
-Si pobrecilla elfina está devastada  
  
-Entonces lo sabes todo  
  
-si  
  
-¿y tu gato?  
  
-Se llama Tzuki, es hembra ¿no es hermosa?  
  
-¿Tzuki?  
  
-Es japonés, significa luna  
  
-Bueno es más bello que Crookshank  
  
-ah el gato de Hermione  
  
-si, por cierto- dijo cambiando el tono de su voz por uno más serio -Cho vendrá a verme esta noche ¿quieres venir? ella necesita apoyo  
  
-No sé si deba ¿y si me culpa por lo de Digg...?  
  
-No lo creo, la conozco, era novia de Cedric, él me la presentó, pero si no te sientes listo no te lo pediré más  
  
-¿Tú y Diggory eran...?  
  
-¡Brida!- gimió una voz de un chico que le recordó sorprendentemente al Señor Crouch en los mundiales de Quidditch  
  
-¡Oh Jack!- dijo ella dirigiéndose a el chico no sería mayor que Charlie -¡eres un aguafiestas! Mira, él es Harry Potter, un chico de Hogwarts  
  
-Ah... ¿qué tal joven? Brida deberías estar con tu abuela- dijo con voz melosa casi como la de Snape  
  
-Está bien Jack, ya voy- dijo al tiempo que ella y la pequeña Tzuki bajaban del auto.  
  
-Harry no salgas, espera- dijo apresuradamente y cerró la puerta del auto, sin previo aviso salió como impulsada por un resorte -¡DEJA A MI GATO!- gritaba mientras corría. Harry bajó cautelosamente del auto y al mirar hacia el número 4 de Privet Drive, no supo si reír o preocuparse por su nueva amiga. Dudley yacía en el suelo debajo de la bicicleta, Brida abrazaba al gato mientras Jack la abrazaba a ella al tiempo que trataba de explicar algo a tía Petunia; tío Vernon ayudaba a Dudley (o eso intentaba) mientras la espantada tía Petunia trataba de contener el llanto.  
  
¿Qué había pasado? Dudley había tratado de atropellar a Tzuki con la bicicleta, Brida salió corriendo para detenerlo y éste había caído tratando de esquivarla, al oír un grito tío Vernon y tía Petunia habían salido corriendo con cara de espantados.  
  
-Es solo un gato- bramó tío Vernon enfadado  
  
-No es solo un gato, es MI gato-dijo Brida más enfadada que tío Vernon, éste la miró extrañado, al tiempo que miraba examinadoramente a las personas que estaban frente a él. Harry también los había observado, y se daba cuenta para su desagrado que no le agradarían a tío Vernon. Los dos vestían de negro, y Brida llevaba una larga y amplia falda que no dejaba ver sus pies, y a juego una blusa que solo parecía estar sostenida por la falda a manera de bata, y que tenía las mangas tan amplias que bien hubiese podido caber Hedwin sin problemas  
  
-Ustedes deben ser los Dursley, Lady Marian nos ha hablado de ustedes- dijo Jack con cierto tono de desagrado  
  
-Si, pero... ¿Quiénes son ustedes?-  
  
-Somos nuevos por aquí, acabo de mudarme, Lady Marian es mi abuela y ahora vivo con ella.- dijo Beida con tanta seguridad que parecía una muggle.  
  
-¡Ah! La vieja Marian... ¿La del número 7?  
  
-Si, ella, ¿quieren acompañarme a tomar un café? Después de todo es lo menos que pueden hacer después de que su hijo casi atropella a mi gato.  
  
-Es solo un gato- bramó de nuevo el tío Vernon  
  
-Es muy especial para mí, me lo obsequió una persona muy especial que no está ya con migo. Charlaremos adentro si?- dijo tratando de ocultar las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos. Harry se acercó a ellos cautelosamente  
  
-¡Ah! Harry, ¿quieres tomar té y galletas conmigo?- y lo tomó del brazo de tal manera que los Dursley no pudieron objetar.  
  
Una vez instalados dentro, la sala parecía estar hecha para enanos, los sillones eran bajos y no había nada en lo que parecía la mesa de centro que era tan bajita como los sillones. Jack había arreglado las cosas de tal manera que Harry quedaba en uno de los extremos del sillón, lo más alejado de los Dursley que se podía; Brida acercaba la mesita mientras Jack volvía con un servicio de té y lo que parecía un cojín rojo escarlata bajo el brazo; Brida lo tomó y se hincó sobre él.  
  
-No deben hacer lo mismo que yo si no lo desean, soy una gran admiradora de la cultura oriental y esta es una posición de agradecimiento, les pido permanezcan en silencio un momento.  
  
Agachó la cabeza, puso sus brazos uno sobre otro, para unirlas finalmente palma con palma a la altura de la mesa y hacer una pequeña reverencia.  
  
-Ahora podemos empezar- dijo alegremente -¡Ah! ¡que tonta soy! ¡no he presentado a mi pequeño invitado!-dijo advirtiendo las acusadoras miradas de la señora Dursley – El es Harry, lo acabo de conocer hace un momento-tía Petunia pareció aliviada, al parecer no sabía nada de su parentesco y por tanto tampoco de su anormalidad, y eso la tranquilizaba mucho.  
  
-¡No Dudley!, ¡Recuerda tu dieta!- gritó tía Petunia mientras su regordete hijo tomaba una galleta  
  
-¿De veras estás a dieta?- dijo Brida sin ánimos de reírse  
  
-Eh... si.... – dijo tímidamente Dudley sonrojándose  
  
-No te preocupes- dijo Brida tranquila y seria –tengo algo perfecto para ti  
  
-¿Comida de conejos?  
  
-No, mejor, y verás que funciona- se levantó corriendo hasta lo que parecía ser una mochila negra sacando un pequeño libro de pastas verdes, lo que le recordó a Hermione, y de momento sintió que aquel libro trajese un título cómo "Recetas Mágicas Para Una Buena Dieta" ó "Magia Para Adelgazar Sin Morir De Hambre" pero en su lugar decía simplemente "Ricos Platillos Para Adelgazar sin Hambre" y en portada lucían deliciosos platillos que abrían el apetito a cualquiera. Sin embargo, tía Petunia se notó desconfiada, por lo cuál Brida tuvo que sacar un pequeño cuaderno de la misma mochila negra , y de allí un trozo de papel que parecía ser una fotografía muggle, pero antes de que pudiese regresar con los invitados, Jack la riñó  
  
-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- dijo con enfado -¡Sabes que para eso estoy, Brida!  
  
-jajaja- rió Brida –Mi abuela te contrató para que me hicieras compañía, no eres mi sirviente y no tienes que cumplirme mis caprichos, además no estoy invalida  
  
Regresó a la mesa para mostrar a tía Petunia la foto en la que aparecían dos pequeños regordetes, un niño y una niña, en lo que parecía un bastante doblado columpio; algo en aquel niñito le parecía familiar.  
  
-Esa soy yo- dijo señalando a la pequeña de grandes ojos verdes casi castaños –Ese es....  
  
-¡Brida!- Era Jack que llamaba desde la habitación contigua -¡Tienes visitas!  
  
-¡Que pasen con la abuela Jack!  
  
-¿No que eras nueva aquí?- dijo Dudley groseramente y volvió a ruborizarse  
  
-Si pero deben ser mis tíos que vienen para el funeral.... ahora le voy a explicar por qué este libro funciona …  
  
Y dio a los Dursley una conferencia sobre alimentos y enfermedades y las propiedades de los alimentos.  
  
Por último, la Tía Petunia dio las gracias por todo y se retiraron llevando a Harry con ello.  
  
-¿Volveré a verte Harry?  
  
-Eso espero 


	2. Un Verano Interesante

Capítulo 2: Un Verano Interesante  
  
Harry pasó un verano tan interesante, que había olvidado por completo lo que había pasado en Hogwarts el curso anterior, seguido recibía lechuzas de Ron, Hermione, Hagrid, Sirius y el Profesor Dumbledore para saber como se encontraba; pero se hallaba bien, regularmente visitaba a Brida que parecía haberle tomado cariño, al parecer, las recetas del libro estaban resultando, Harry no tenía que guardar más comida bajo la tabla suelta de su habitación porque cuando lo castigaban Brida siempre iba a su rescate pasando alimento con Tzuki, a quien Dudley secuestraba periódicamente para llevarlo de vuela y así encontrar pretexto para ver a Brida, aunque regularmente lo recibía Jack. Al tío Vernon no le hacía mucha gracia tener que reemplazar la carne de res por la de soya ni la de puerco por la de pavo, pero tía Petunia estaba encantada con ello, porque todos en casa se sentían mejor.  
  
Cierta tarde, Brida invitó a Harry a su casa, el moño negro había desaparecido de la puerta y ella vestía de colores alegres, aunque igual de extraño que como la había visto por primera vez, entonces, para sorpresa de Harry, Dudley había observado que ella prefería siempre el color azul.  
  
Ese día ella estaba más emocionada que Harry a pesar de que al día siguiente cumpliría 15 años, Jack parecía algo irritado con la emoción de Brida, llevó a Harry a su habitación, donde Harry reconoció muchos de los objetos que allí tenía, era una rara combinación de objetos mágicos con objetos muggles, había una gran cantidad de muñecos de peluche inertes y unos que hacían gestos y charlaban entre sí, miniaturas de dragones y unicornios, y carteles mágicos de los Chudley Cannons como los que tenía Ron y carteles como el de Seamus, que solo tenia lo que parecían equipos de foot ball de diferentes países, la habitación se hacía más grande a falta de la cama, y en su lugar había un sofá que parecía transformarse en cama con una lámpara de lectura en su costado. Su baúl y su gato estaban al pié de el sofá.  
  
-Siéntate Harry- Dijo emocionada –te tengo una sorpresa  
  
-¿sorpresa? Pero…  
  
-Mañana es un día especial, y naturalmente los Dursley no lo recordarán, así que decidí adelantarme.  
  
-Pero…  
  
En ese momento entraba Jack con una gran caja adornada con listones y papeles festivos.  
  
-Mi tío me ha ayudado, tengo 16 años y no puedo hacer magia, pero él si que puede  
  
-Pero… a mi no… cosas mágicas…  
  
-Lo sé pero ábrelo te gustará  
  
-¡Wow!- exclamó Harry al tiempo que sacaba de la caja un gran libro empastado cuidadosamente y bellamente en un terciopelo anaranjado (el color de los uniformes de los Chudley Cannons) que parecía tener inscritas en letras doradas "Don Quijote de la Mancha"  
  
-¿Don Quijote de la Mancha?  
  
-Observa- dijo y pasó la mano sobre las letras, y éstas cambiaron a "Quidditch A Través Del Tiempo: Edición Ilustrada" y al pasar de nuevo la mano aparecía el título original.  
  
-Parece muggle- dijo Harry emocionado  
  
-Está encantado, tengo tanto de bruja como de muggle  
  
-El señor Weasley estaría encantado contigo  
  
-Lo mismo me dijeron Fred y George, ¡mira! ¡hay correo!  
  
Las lechuzas que volaban hacia la ventana, parecían conocidas, eran Errol y Pigwidgeon que llevaban dos cartas para cada uno de ellos, y Errol que parecía llevar tres. Brida y Harry desataron las cartas y mandó a Errol a que llevara la carta extra a su destino.  
  
-Me han escrito Ron y Hermione ¿y a ti?  
  
-Los gemelos y… ¡Charlie!  
  
-¿Charlie? ¿Charlie Weasley?  
  
-Si, parece que los gemelos le han hablado de mí  
  
Brida:  
  
Espero no incomodarte con mi carta, Fred y George me han hablado de ti y quise  
  
Saber si eres real. ¿De veras te gustan los dragones? ¿y los unicornios?  
  
¿quieres venir a visitarme? Tengo la última semana del verano libre, me gustaría  
  
conocerte.  
  
Sinceramente  
  
Charlie Weasley  
  
-¿Qué hay de las tuyas, Harry?  
  
-Ah, Ron me invita dos semanas con él y Hermione parece ansiosa de contarme algo, al parecer Dumbledore ha dado su consentimiento para ir con ellos dos semanas antes de entrar a clases.  
  
-¿No te ha contado Hermione si fue con Krum?  
  
-No, ¿te gusta?  
  
-No lo sé, no he hablado con él  
  
-¿Y qué dicen Fred y George?  
  
-Espera  
  
Brida:  
  
Esperamos que Charlie no haya sido muy descortés, realmente está emocionado  
  
Y también nosotros, nos gustaría que aceptaras la invitación a pasar lo último  
  
Del verano con nosotros, (George se muere por verte) Mamá también está  
  
Emocionada porque invitamos a una chica a casa, no es que no le guste Hermione  
  
Es solo que dice que ha notado un cambio en nosotros. Saludos a Jack y a Harry si  
  
Está contigo.  
  
Saludos  
  
Fred y George Weasley.  
  
-¿Un cambio? ¿Que?  
  
Harry se alzó de hombros, parecía divertido ante la situación de que Brida fuese tan importante para los Weasley, y después de todo no eran los únicos, Harry mejor que nadie sabía lo que Brida provocaba en el idiota regordete de Dudley.  
  
-¿Sabes que Dudley enloqueció por ti?- dijo Harry divertido  
  
-¡Solo esto me faltaba!  
  
-¿Te molesta?  
  
-Un poco, solo cuando lo encuentro buscando a Tzuki para entregármela, pero ¿por qué no contestamos?  
  
Brida tomó su cojín escarlata de siempre y lo arrojó a un lado, éste fue a parar directo al rostro de Harry, provocándole una ligera caída y que se le enchuecaran los anteojos; Harry parecía divertido con la situación y tomó un muñeco de peluche y lo arrojó contra Brida, quien calló sobre otro montón de muñecos, ambos rieron y comenzaron una guerra de peluches, hasta que escucharon un chillido que parecía venir de debajo de un cojín, era Pigwidgeon, que trataba de volar esquivando los peluches y había sido alcanzado por el cojín.  
  
-Pigwidgeon- exclamó Harry con algo de preocupación y corrió a levantar a la lechuza  
  
-No te preocupes- dijo Brida aún sonriendo –va a estar bien- y acercó un bebedero y un poco de chucherías lechúciles para Pig. 


	3. ¿La Madriguera?

Capítulo 3: ¿La Madriguera?  
  
Brida había disimulado muy bien su repentina desaparición, diciendo a Dudley que iría a visitar a sus tíos lo que restaba de vacaciones y que de allí se iría al internado. Motivo de más para partir antes que Harry sin levantar sospechas. El Señor Weasley había vuelto a conectar ambas chimeneas a la red Flu, a pesar de las medidas de seguridad que se habían implantado por el temor a la reaparición de Voldemort. Los Mellizos visitaron gustosos a Brida y le ayudaron con su baúl, al igual que Harry, quedaron impresionados por la decoración de su habitación. Harry fue recogido un día después por Ron y su padre para alivio del rechoncho Dudley que seguía temeroso de encontrar otra broma en casa.  
  
Una vez instalados ambos, fueron llevados a distintos grupos, Brida estaría con Fred y George la mayor parte del tiempo, y Harry con sus amigos; a pesar de que Hermione había conocido a Brida el curso anterior escapaban del bullicio que las admiradoras de Krum causaban en la biblioteca, parecían haber hablado lo suficiente, porque no se habían separado el día anterior y ahora parecían no conocerse. Hermione seguía emocionada, así que llevó a Ron, Harry y Ginny a la habitación de Ron y allí les contó lo que había ocurrido durante su visita a Krum.  
  
-¿Ya tiene Drumstrang director?- preguntó Harry preocupado  
  
-Al parecer no, y como no quiere perder más cursos, parece que vendrá a Hogwarts su último curso.  
  
-Por cierto Harry- dijo Ron con aire curioso -¿Qué tanto has convivido con Brida?  
  
-¿Por qué?  
  
-Es bonita ¿a que si? Y no es veela por lo que veo  
  
-No es la gran cosa- repuso Hermione lanzando a Ron una mirada severa –pero sin duda es una chica muy agradable e inteligente  
  
-¿Por eso te has pasado todo el día de ayer con ella?- repuso Ginny un poco ofendida –me has dejado sola  
  
--Charlie, los gemelos y hasta Percy han estado mucho tiempo con ella, Bill no ha estado así que no la conoce, al parecer ayudó a Percy con unos trabajos del ministerio, es una chica ordenada.  
  
-Al parecer también era la adoración de Cedric Diggory- dijo Ginny con un poco de enfado –se mostraba más cariñoso con ella que con Cho  
  
-Al parecer tenían una relación oculta- dijo Ron tratando de jugar al detective  
  
Una sonora carcajada invadió la habitación, y en la puerta se hallaban Fred, George y Brida que reían ante lo que acababan de escuchar.  
  
-No sean absurdos- dijo Brida sin parar de reírse –Teddy y yo no..... nunca podría..... es absurdo- y no podía dejar de reír  
  
-¡¿Teddy?!- preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo  
  
-Si- dijo Brida más tranquila –Yo le llamaba asía Cedric, él adoraba a Cho más que a nada en el mundo, pero para él yo siempre sería su "osita rosita", él era mi primo y lo único que tenía en el mundo, mis padres murieron hace tiempos a manos de los mortífagos, y mis tíos me cuidaron, y Cedric fue como mi hermano mayor desde ese momento.  
  
-¡Ah!- exclamó Harry –Entonces el otro chico de la foto....  
  
-Si, era él, pero no le digas a nadie lo de esa foto, él y yo sufrimos mucho por ello.  
  
-Brida- dijeron Fred y George –Charlie llegó desde hace un rato, ¡estará impaciente por verte!- dijeron burlones y bajaron los tres corriendo.  
  
-Eso explica muchas cosas- dijo Hermione contenta  
  
-y yo que dudé de ella- dijo Ginny algo triste  
  
-Pero ella es agradable y buena, además se lleva bien con Cho.  
  
-¿Cómo lo sabes?- dijo Ron aún jugando al detective -¿Podría haberte embaucado con su belleza?  
  
-¡No seas estúpido Ron!- dijo Hermione enfadada –Ahora bajemos a comer ¿si? ¡Valla que tengo hambre!  
  
Cuando bajaban la escalera, encontraron el paso obstruido por Percy que reñía a Fred, George y Brida por haber puesto una bomba fétida en su ropa, mientras Brida le ayudaba con asuntos del ministerio.  
  
-¡Valla que es tremenda esa Brida!- dijo Ron divertido  
  
-Fred y George no se habían atrevido a meterse con Percy- dijo Ginny preocupada  
  
Harry y Brida tuvieron mucho tiempo para divertirse con los Weasley, aunque el Señor Weasley, Percy y Bill; constantemente se ausentaban por asuntos de trabajo, Charlie no cesaba de buscar a Brida, con quien mantenía interesantes charlas, Ron seguía ganándole a Harry en ajedrez, a pesar de estar distraído, Hermione y Ginny ayudaban a la señora Weasley a diversas tareas del hogar, y a veces Brida cocinaba deliciosos platillos para los Weasley. Fred y George habían hecho más atrocidades que antes en compañía de Brida pero el jardín había quedado mejor desgnomizado que nunca. 


	4. Regreso a Hogwarts

Capítulo 4: De Vuelta a Hogwarts.  
  
No había duda de que había sido un verano divertido e interesante, tanto que parecía que no había pasado nada de lo que pasó el curso anterior, Brida había ayudado a Harry a superar la muerte de Diggory, aunque pareciera que ella no había sufrido mucho. Había muchas cosas de ella que quedaban sin resolverse, y que intrigaban a Harry, ¿sería ella el nuevo enemigo a vender? Si así era ¿no que los mortífagos habían matado a sus padres?  
  
Muchas preguntas surgían pero no había duda de que les había hecho pasar un verano inolvidable.  
  
Cuando llegó el momento de regresar a King's Cross, al Anden 9 ¾ , a tomar el Expreso de Hogwarts, Charlie no pudo dejar de acompañarla, y parecía llevar un obsequio bajo su túnica, era un libro sobre criaturas mágicas maravillosas, que le había pertenecido a él, tenía las pastas desgastadas y las hojas amarillentas, solo envuelto por un listón de un bello azul cielo que le recordaba los ojos de Tzuki. Ella lo aceptó con tanto gusto que lo abrazó y le besó la mejilla en señal de agradecimiento  
  
-¡Pero si está todo viejo y desgastado!- dijo Ron enfadado -¡¿cómo te atreves a darle eso?!  
  
-Muchas veces vale más la intención y el contenido que la envoltura, Ron- dijo brida alegre abrazando el libro.  
  
-¿Puedo...? este.... bueno ... yo... me gustaría....- balbuceaba Charlie nervioso y tan rojo que casi parecía haber sido atacado por un dragón  
  
-¿Quieres ir a visitarme en vacaciones?- dijo Brida facilitándole la situación a Charlie  
  
-¡Claro que si!  
  
-¡Ya basta George¡- decía Fred burlonamente -¡no te pongas celoso¡ ¡Solo son amigos!  
  
-Mandaremos lechuzas seguido para que sepan como estamos- dijo Harry  
  
-Por favor Señora Weasley...  
  
-¡Llámame Molly!- dijo alegre ante la mirada asombrada de sus hijos  
  
-Gracias, Molly, prométeme que mandarás noticias y que cuidaras a Percy, Bill y Arthur, ¿me informarás de ellos verdad?  
  
-Claro que sí, ustedes cuídense también y....  
  
-Fred y George ¡Cuiden bien a Brida!- dijo Charlie interrumpiendo a Molly  
  
-Más bien a Ron y a Ginny ¿no Charlie?- dijo Brida haciendo que Charlie se sonrojara y Molly le dirigió una mirada de común acuerdo.  
  
-Claro que si mamá, trataremos de mandarte un inodoro nuevo de Hogwarts ma'  
  
-Al paso que van no lo dudo- dijo Ron a Harry mientras se dirigían al interior del tren.  
  
Y así, todos se aproximaban a otra gran aventura (de las que escribe J.K. Rowling) con una nueva amiga que prometía muchas aventuras ante la adversidad.  
  
FIN  
  
  
  
*******-*******  
  
Fue un Fanfic muy corto, pero es el primero que escribo, espero hacer la continuación porque tengo muchos datos interesantes sobre Brida, ¿quieres leer la continuación? Mándame un e-mail pidiéndola. 


End file.
